


Assassin's Heart

by wolfy8rights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Beta, Partying, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone has their secrets, they're over 18 okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy8rights/pseuds/wolfy8rights
Summary: I like writing about my own Original Characters so enjoy this book I made about me and my Babo's online Personas
Relationships: Neo Yates/Zorinia Luxuria





	Assassin's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, this first chapter will be kind of an introduction to the world I made! Including some quick backstory for our ~lovers~

Simple Background:  
This world has many gods, the most notable being Terra and Infernium. As well as their children, the Heavenly Virtues and Deadly Sins. In this world of Melevore, there are three known demi gods; The daughters of Abstinence and Lust, as well as the son of Wrath.

The Setting: The main city of this story is the city of Silver Oak. Its one of the more fancy cities as well as having an unground crime running rampant. The city is mainly run by the Assassins' Kingdom, run by Elias Luxuria. His heir to the kingdom is known as Zorinia Luxuria, and her trusted brothers Zero and Jackie. Zorinia is a skilled assassin and rules her kingdom with an iron first.

Characters:  
Zorinia: The assassins underneath her dare not act out of place in fear of being on the receiving of her scythe. Yet her charming demeanor as well as her height deceives many when out in public, and she's known for using her body to get what she wants. Her scars along her body shows she's a hardened warrior, including surviving what would have been a fatal stab to her stomach.

Neo: Not much is known about the mysterious Neo, other then he's quick to react. He only appears during the night and can be seen at "rich people parties." He uses his charms to get the answers he wants and can wrap anyone around his fingers.


End file.
